


Far Away And Not Enough

by ill_burn_that_bridge, Synekdokee



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Happy Ending, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Yancy Lives, no kaiju AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_burn_that_bridge/pseuds/ill_burn_that_bridge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/pseuds/Synekdokee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chuck gets kicked out of the States for a clerical error involving his visa, what's a better way to uphold his relationship with Raleigh than hand-written letters? They're not giving up easy, but what can they do in the face of bureaucracy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away And Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightbloomings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomings/gifts).



> A belated (!!!!) birthday gift to Nicole :D

 

 

 

 

> Raleigh,
> 
> I’ve just arrived at Dad’s. I only just said goodbye to you at the airport 15 hours ago, but I already miss you. And don’t call me a sap. I know we’ll be Skyping soon, but I wanted to write you by hand - I guess it feels more personal. When I was little, Mum showed me the letters she and Dad sent to each other while Dad was away. I think we still have them somewhere…
> 
> I don’t think you’ve ever seen my handwriting before. I know it’s a kind of a chicken scrawl, but trust me, I’m making a real effort for your sake. I almost failed a class in college because my professor couldn’t understand my scribbles.  
>    
>    
>  Speaking of college… I guess I have to start figuring out a backup plan if I can’t fix this visa nightmare. If I can’t continue in the States after the summer... I’m so angry - I know you know I am, you saw me rant enough before I had to leave. But it keeps making my blood boil over and over again. Dad’s pretty angry too - he always wanted me to come back home, but I know he wanted it to be my own choice. Not because of some bureaucratic bullshit. So he’s gonna help me figure out the legal stuff. We might have to hire a lawyer and I’m just… Raleigh, I don’t know if I have the energy for this.
> 
> I wish you were here.
> 
> The good thing about being back is that I get to see Max all the time. He’s clearly missed me, he went crazy when he saw me at the airport. Dad looked a bit teary too, but we don’t talk about that stuff in the Hansen household.
> 
> Anyway. I should go to bed, the jetlag is taking its toll. Hopefully I’ll get to talk to you tomorrow.
> 
> Love - Chuck
> 
>   
>    
>  P.S Max ran away before I could wipe the ink off. There was a little trail of doggy prints leading from my door to his doggy bed. You should’ve seen Dad’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Chuck,  
>    
>  As if I'd have any room to call you a sap and not feel like a complete hypocrite-- barely made it out the airport's automatic doors before I needed to sit down for a while. It's utter shit without you here. Didn't realize how much of my daily life revolved about this cute, smartass Australian guy who tried to sweet talk himself out of a speeding ticket-- twice.
> 
> Honestly, I actually rather like this hand-written letters idea, call me old fashioned.. on second thought, don't. I'm not that much older than you and I refuse to give you the go ahead to mock me. Also, you'd be wrong. I have seen your chicken scratch here and there whenever you would leave your notebooks scattered about my place. Don't worry, it's nothing compared to Yancy's, so if anything yours is a piece of cake to read.  
>    
>  Look, I know it doesn't exactly make it any less aggravating, but I've been doing my homework on these school visas and there really shouldn't be any snags once they find the documents they need. Just gotta persevere through someone else's blunder. Fucking blows, I get that, but it's not like America can keep you out forever. They can try but no one puts baby in a corner.
> 
> You can do this Chuck.  
>  Besides, you've got Max and me to help you through it.
> 
> Can't wait to hear your voice again.
> 
> Love,  
>  Raleigh

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Dear Grampa
> 
> Just joking. You know what they say - men are like wine. The older they get, the better. Although wines don’t get wrinkly, but don’t worry, I’ll still want you when you’re no longer young and beautiful.
> 
> Funny you should mention those speeding tickets. I told my Dad last night how we met. I think he cracked a rib, he was laughing so hard. He was only a little affronted that I didn’t manage to charm you out of giving me those tickets. And he gave me the Dad Speech about speeding, like he’s one to talk. I just told him the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. He was suitably impressed though that I managed to seduce you despite the repeated excessive speeding. That he said I get from my Mum.
> 
> I wish you could meet my Dad. He’s a handful and drives me up the wall sometimes, but I think you two would get along. After he gets over the initial crisis about his son having his First Real Boyfriend. We’ve been together for a year, you’d think he’d have gotten used to the idea.
> 
>  We’ve been trying to contact the people in the States involved in my visa case about the missing papers, but of course everyone’s on holiday over the summer. Dad’s about ready to steal a chopper and fly in to start threatening people I think. Fucking government workers, can’t they at least take their vacations so there’s one caseworker around?
> 
> I’m worried that because of the shitty timing things won’t be rectified until Autumn, which would mean I’d be screwed with college for that year anyway and it could just snowball from there.
> 
>  I miss you. Say hi to your dickhead brother from me. I’m sure he’s dying for some poor soul to prank now that I’m gone.
> 
> Yours - Chuck

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Chuck del Rey,
> 
> Oh, do tell me all the ways you got to know my pretty face, and electric soul.
> 
> At least you're of age-- how horrible of a cop would I be if I permitted underage drinking. The worst. Hey, I never said you weren't charming.. and if I remember correctly, my pen ran out of ink before I could finish writing up that second ticket. Still, it's good to know you had to suffer through a parental speech over your hasty transgressions. Especially given my lecture over road safety was abruptly cut short..
> 
> There's no rush. Besides, from what you've told me of your father, there's a slight 73.8% chance I'm fearful for my life. Not to mention I'm American-- which is the exact government keeping his only son from pursuing his academic dreams. There could be some transference of hostility.. you never know.
> 
> Just keep your head up, think positive thoughts-- I know, that's difficult for a grumpy koala like yourself, but I have faith you'll master it eventually.
> 
> I miss you.
> 
> So much.
> 
> Also, Yancy is pretty much devastated you're no longer around to pick on. He just lays on the couch and mopes. Kind of looks like Grumpy cat.
> 
> Equally yours,  
>  Raleigh

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Dear Dork
> 
> Well, you were very handsome in your uniform, so it’s entirely possible most of what you said didn’t register with me. Really, they shouldn’t let people as handsome as you become officers. You’re a safety hazard all on your own. Fortunately you’re taken now, so I don’t have to worry about other unsafe drivers trying to get in your pants.
> 
> Does your brother really miss me? Don’t tell him, but I kinda miss his stupid face too. It’s hard not to have someone to insult on a regular basis. I miss our verbal clashes. It was almost like having a big brother of my own. Also it was nice to play Halo with someone who’s not as helpless at it as you. I love you, but it’s like you were born all thumbs when it comes to video game controllers.
> 
> Speaking of my Dad and that temper I warned you about. We got informed that the reason my files were delayed was because there were some sort of complications when Dad sent them from the base. I’ve never seen him so furious, he was calling bullshit on them left and right. It’s actually pretty touching. He’s talking about actually flying to the States to deal with the issue first-hand, and I don’t think he’s joking. He wasn’t happy when I originally told him I wanted to start college in the US, but now that they’re trying to keep me out he’s ready to go to war.
> 
> If he does come, maybe you could meet? Depending on his current opinion on Americans, of course. I’d rather not lose my boyfriend to my anti-American Dad on top of all this.
> 
> On a nicer note - and I’m gonna ignore that you called me a grumpy koala - we actually had a visit from a koala on our backyard. Had to keep Max away because he kept barking at the thing. It was pretty cute, didn’t stick around for long. But I got a photo, I’m attaching it in the envelope.
> 
> I’m totally as cute as that thing. Almost as furry too.
> 
> I miss your touch. I think about you every time I go to bed - and I don’t mean that in the naughty sense. Well. Sometimes…
> 
> Love - Chuck

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Dearest Koala,
> 
> Wait, so am I still a safety hazard or no?
> 
> Yeah, see I wouldn't have told him but that 'all thumbs' comment practically voids any request for me to keep your secret from my brother. I'm sure he'll find it adorable his favorite Outback Steakhouse employee misses him so much.
> 
> Meet your dad without you present.. uhh I thought you said you loved me??
> 
> ..although, depending on said current opinion, I suppose I could find the courage to go it alone.
> 
>   
>  I thought you said you attached a photo of a koala? All you sent me was a picture of you in a tree. Which, albeit, cute.. I was really looking forward to seeing this koala visitor of yours. :) Okay, but seriously, you're way cuter.. and only a little bit almost as furry as that little fucker.
> 
> My bed isn't as comfortable without you. I think I honestly got more sleep with you as my bedtime buddy.. so I'm going to need you to return to your post immediately.
> 
> Love you,  
>  Raleigh
> 
> P.S. I thought of you in the naughty sense this morning :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Raleigh
> 
> You’ll be a safety hazard until they come up with a cure for sickeningly good-looking people. You have a serious case of it. I fear it may be terminal. I’m willing to sacrifice my life to spend it supporting you cope with this difficult condition.
> 
> The customers are gonna miss me the most if I don’t get to come back! They always tipped so well… Say hi from me to the regulars. Though I don’t miss Mrs Torrence pinching my arse at every chance she got.
> 
> And don’t worry - my Dad knows better than to injure you. Mostly because he knows I’d never forgive him. I hope you have everything organised for his arrival. Just stay out of his way when he meets with the visa people, and take him to your restaurant afterwards. Assuming he hasn’t burst a vein by that. Nothing calms his temper like a bloody steak and a good beer.
> 
> I just realised I’m gonna get lonely when he’s gone. I won’t have you or my Dad around.
> 
> I keep sleeping on the left side of the bed despite being alone. And then I wake up in the morning and feel confused that you’re not there. I hadn’t even realised how often I slept at your place until I had to sleep alone again.
> 
> I didn’t know it was possible to miss someone this much.
> 
>  Yours - Koala Chuck

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Chuck,
> 
>   
>  It's T minus four days until your dad gets here, and I'm not going to play the hero-- I'm scared shitless. Is it tmi to inform you I might literally mean it? Oh fuck. Seriously? What if your dad fucking despises me?! Believe me, I'm ashamed. Member of the law enforcement and I'm honestly going to give myself a heart attack before your dad even arrives.
> 
> They tipped well because you came with the accent. I still remember when Yancy was utterly convinced you were just faking it and kept trying to get you to slip up. Ah, good times. You also made bank because you're hot. I know, I know. It can be difficult to wrap your head around but you, Chuck Hansen, are sexy as fuck. So much so, people touch themselves to you. Of course, by people I meant me-- but really, I wouldn't be surprised if there were others. Mrs. Torrence perhaps?
> 
> But yes, a bloody steak and some good beer. Check.
> 
> I'm always on the right side. Even if I try and force myself to spread out. Still always end up on my side of the bed, leaving room for you to crawl in beside me.
> 
> I thought it'd at least get a little easier.
> 
> Love and miss you.
> 
> Forever your Safety Hazard,  
>  Raleigh

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Dear Raleigh
> 
> I hope you and Dad are getting along. He wouldn’t talk about you when he called. I don’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing. What did you say to him?!
> 
> I assume he’s filled you in on how the visit to the immigration services went. I’m trying to not think about it. If I really have to wait months for the complaint to go through like they say, and then another couple of months for them to correct the paperwork before I’m even allowed back into the states for more than a few weeks… well, I can just wave goodbye to going to college there. They’re not gonna do me any favors and hold my scholarship over a clerical error.
> 
> And I won’t be able to come back to you. I feel sick thinking about it. I know this sounds childish but it feels so unfair. I wish you could be here, you always make me feel better. I’m
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>            Hey again. I don’t remember what I was writing when I stopped. I had to step away for a few days, and then those stretched into a few more. Needed time to sort my thoughts out.
> 
> Dad’s back home. He said you seem like a stand-up bloke. What did you two get up to when he was there, he’s been acting… Off. I don’t even know how to describe it. He keeps calling me his baby boy, talking about how fast children grow up. And smiling dopily. He’s less upset about the visa issue - did he finally snap when he was talking to the officials? Are there dead US government workers hidden somewhere that you’re not telling me? Anyway, he says it’ll be sorted out with time, which I know, but isn’t very helpful. I’m so frustrated.
> 
> I don’t expect you to have the answers, you have even less tools to fix this situation than I do.
> 
> I know I can visit you and you can visit me, but after the closeness we shared when I was there, it doesn’t seem like enough. I miss you at the most random times. I wake up at night and you’re not there and it feels wrong. I miss your meddling when I cook. I miss hearing you sing off-key in the shower in the mornings. I miss your kisses.
> 
> I miss you so much it hurts and I don’t know what to do about it.
> 
> Chuck

 

Chuck was reading about visa applications when he heard Herc come in from walking Max. His eyes were hurting from staring at the screen, and there was no new information on the website for him. All he could do now was wait, possibly for months, for their complaint to be handled. Even then it wasn't certain they'd grant him the visa.

There was a knock on his door and he muttered for his dad to come in.

"Chuck, I got something for you."

Chuck turned to look at Herc. He was holding two envelopes.

"From Raleigh?" Chuck asked eagerly, getting up to take them. Herc handed him the thinner envelope.

Chuck gave him a quizzical look. Herc nodded. "Just read it."

Chuck turned the envelope around. There was no postage on it, just "Chuck" written in a familiar handwriting. Chuck frowned and opened it, unfolding the sheet of paper inside

 

 

 

 

 

> Chuck,
> 
>   
>  I almost thought you'd grown bored with sending me hand-written letters seeing as I hadn't received one for what's felt like weeks. Luckily we've skyped or I would've thought my boyfriend had tired of me and moved on to a younger, more attractive man. Hell babe, should have taken your shot while you had it. Now you're stuck with me forever.
> 
> Now, in regards to your father-- I have absolutely no idea why he'd act any different. We got along fairly well, at least I thought we did. Whether or not he procured a body count during his visit is also something I'm uncertain of. He's very intimidating Chuck. Do you even realize how intimidating that man is? Feared for my life at least half of his stay.
> 
> Believe me, I understand.
> 
> I miss you so much it's gotten rather unbearable.
> 
> This whole visa ordeal has been a complete nightmare, but at least it's given us both the space to truly step back and really look at our relationship. And it's funny that you mention I don't have all the answers, usually I'd be the first to agree, but I actually think this time around, I might.
> 
> Except there's just one more question left unanswered.. but now isn't the time to ask it.
> 
> Raleigh

 

Chuck looked up at his father. "I don't understand," he said, confused. Herc smiled and handed him the thick envelope, and Chuck tore it open gently.

His hands shook as he pulled out a one way plane ticket to America.

 

 

 


End file.
